Sandbox: Gielinor Future
Please note, this is both a sandbox for those involved in the idea, and for a sandbox roleplay. As such, Do Not Edit unless you are involved. The idea is as follows, by Vee(Khaos) himself: "I started thinking, and am going to try and make a sandbox, but I can't do this alone. I'd have to rework Gielinor in around 200 years into the future. (or so). That means reworking Magic, putting in new tools, ect. Even maybe an underground society. Now, here's where you all come in. I can't do this alone. Who wants to help?" Now, you can submit your ideas by editing this page, not posting on the talk page. If you would like to participate, feel free to post on the thread or in the talk page here. Accepted Ideas None at this time. This will have further subcategories as needed. Potential Ideas These are ideas we have not yet discussed. Anything that has not yet been accepted belongs here. Biological Plants and animal changes/additions. Deep Cave Eel Long term exposure to the Stone of Jas prior to it's removal from the Ancient Guthixian Temple caused their bodies to create a substance similar to rune essence, allowing them the use of magic. Obviously, this has it's limit in the fact their bodies can only produce so much of the chemical in a given time. They also use this ability in a limited sort of flight. They also gained a form of telepathy from this process, which they freely use to communicate amongst themselves. This is limited to other species, requiring continuous direct contact. They also have an ability to shock things if they are in direct contact with it, or near it while in water. This is roughly equivalent to a stun and used to defend itself or while hunting. It takes a moment for the charge to build up. Physically, the eels are roughly four feet(122centimetres) long when fully grown, and vary from dark blues, greys, browns to black in colour. They weigh up to 45 pounds(20.4kg) and can lift roughly the same, due to their composition of almost pure muscle. They live for roughly 30 years. Their naming patterns are similar to Dragonkin. Their vocal ability is limited to purring and going "eep". More about them in "Misthalin Cave Network" Geography Changes to Geography of Gielinor, or proposed places not currently available. Feldip Hills Due to it's wide variety of resources, the Feldip Hills have been nearly obliterated by industrialists. The most of the exotic birds are now extinct, chinchompas have been captured and placed in "factory farms" near Yanille to have their explosive chemicals extracted and manufactured into explosive devices, and farms now occupy a good portion of the land. Ogre attacks are not uncommon for those who decide to venture into the hills. Misthalin Cave network The caves are one of the more dangerous areas left in the civilised world, a particular species of eel, having been changed over their long term exposure to the Stone of Jas (this exposure was for two millenia, until it was moved out of the Ancient Guthixian Temple). This change caused them to gain intelligence, and produce a chemical extremely similar to rune essence. The value of this caused an invasion, which they repelled. The area has been held by them for almost 170 years, all intruders are captured, or killed. Political You can guess what this is about. The Crimson Dagger A secretive group which has worked its way into almost everything. Their symbol can be found the world over, but no one knows what it truly means. The group is headed by a council of a few men, perhaps 5 or 6. Their goal is to control anything and everything. They have no religious affiliation, and sink into the different cultures throughout Gielinor. Their symbol is a fist holding what looks to be a Keris dagger, and the entire emblem is a crimson red. It can be found on everything from shipping crates to basic fliers. They have a secret creed, and look at others like they are brother and sister. They have their own secret handshake, which is used to identify one another. They could be looked upon as Antagonistic. Their secret agenda is to locate and harness the full power of the Stone of Jas, to recreate the world in their own image, giving life to those that they feel deserve it, and death to the "unworthy". If agreed to, I will write a full length wiki page. If required, more information can be added. Vampyre Civil War After The Adventurer killed Lord Lowerniel Drakan, Vanescula took over and began to impliment her Vampyric foodsource derived from haemalchemy. A number of vampyres were loath to give up their former way of life, and fought back against it. This war has raged for nigh on two hundred years now, and with no visible end in sight. A Decline in Heroes As more and more people rely on their new technologies, the problems of nature slowly become less problematic. The great heroes who once slew powerful beasts are no longer required, as the climate change and new technologies did away with many of the baddies that once plagued society. Democracy, not Monarchy Many great cities that once were run by a King or Queen are now run by Tribunals or elected officials. Due to a Tyrant king (may be chosen later) taking over most of the known world roughly 150 years ago, trust in a single ruler has declined greatly. After his death roughly 100 years ago, no kingdom has brought a king to the throne, save for some that still king to the old ways, examples being Camelot and Varrock. Technology You can guess here too. Magical batteries Basically, reusable cartridges made out of rune essence and a few other materials that would keep the essence from collapsing and disintegrating after use. These batteries provide magic as a source of power, and can be used in everything from appliances to weapons. Also, perhaps instead of an infrastructure based on electricity as we have in our society, the one here can be based on magic. Magic powers lights, appliances, entire cities. You name it. The magical energy itself would be extracted from huge machines that have been built on top of runecrafting altars and then processed to the purest possible form so it could be used for just about....anything. Dwarven Advances Dwarven advances in manufacturing have led to a decline in actual skilled smiths, as armor, weapons, and tools can now be manufactured at a much faster speed. Advances in mining have led to a massive loss in jobs for miners, dwarf and human alike, as machines can now do the job of twenty men, without need for feeding, rest, or pay. The smoke from all of this industry has led to climate change in certain parts of the world, most noted being the people of the Dwarven empire. Due to all of of the smog, much of their underground areas are unlivable. Weaponry Magical Rifles/Guns These would be weapons that would fire either spells or pure magical energy at targets. They would probably be powered by charged magical batteries. They could just shoot fire spells at people, or maybe even particle beams of pure magical energy, with devastating effects. Chinchompa Explosives After extensive research on a chinchompa's volatile body chemistry, it was discovered how to concentrate a chinchompa's explosive fluids and contain them. Chinchompa bodily fluids are now used as a fuel far more effecient and unstable than coal. These fluids are often compressed into lead canisters, which are primed and lit with a fuse then thrown at enemies. Category:Plots